They Flee From Me
by Gwdihw
Summary: Jimmy reads romantic poetry aloud for Thomas while Thomas ravishes his naked body. Featuring 'They Flee From Me' by Thomas Wyatt, one of my favourite poets. Inspired by Strawberriez 8800's Tumblr prompt :) One-shot.


They have taken to spending every night together and, as long as they are back in the 'right' beds by daybreak, there is no danger. Thomas rolls his eyes derisively at the concept of it being 'right' – or 'proper' or 'appropriate' – that they spend their nights apart when nothing has ever felt as right as Jimmy in his arms.

The blond is currently lying on his back with one arm supporting his head, the sheets entwined around his midriff barely keeping him decent. A thin sheen of sweat dries on his forehead, a combination of the balmy summer's night and his own physical exertions. His smile is happy and sated, at least for now. Thomas smiles; he had forgotten how demanding a young lover could be, but he is quite happy to be reminded.

'It's never this hot in England,' Jimmy complains, struggling to a sitting position, his body still weak from its last climax. He crawls clumsily over Thomas and opens the tiny bedroom window, fanning the cool air towards him. 'I'd swear we were in the West Indies or Bombay.'

Thomas laughs quietly, pretending that he is not openly admiring the young footman's form – he is already far too vain and in love with himself.

'As though you've ever been to either!' Thomas mocks him.

Jimmy shrugs, unabashed. 'Maybe I haven't. Maybe you'll have to take me.'

'If you can't handle a Yorkshire summer, my love, I doubt you'd fare well in those climates.'

Jimmy's bright blue eyes sparkle as they meet Thomas' then slid slowly down his neck, raking through the hair of his chest and stomach before settling unashamedly on Thomas' groin – he can feel his flesh burn where Jimmy's eyes have touched him.

'I can put up with heat for the sake of the pleasure of exploring a beautiful landscape,' Jimmy tells him with false coyness. Thomas notices that, standing in the cool breeze, Jimmy's nipples have hardened quite beautifully.

'Come back to bed, my love,' Thomas tells him, reaching out to take his hand. Jimmy, however, has reached for the book on Thomas' shelf.

'What have you borrowed from the library this time?' Jimmy asks. His eyebrow shoots up derisively as he reads the cover.

'There's nothing wrong with poetry,' Thomas says defensively. 'It shows culture and class – things which you of all people should appreciate!'

'_A collection of the world's greatest love poems_,' Jimmy reads in a high-pitched, girly voice – Thomas chucks a pillow at him. 'Well, Mr Barrow, I would have never pegged you as a romantic!'

'I'm not,' Thomas tells him. 'But for some reason I've been feeling very romantic recently. I can't imagine what could have brought it on.'

Jimmy glanced up, smirked. 'So are these any good?'

'Some are okay,' Thomas tells him. With sudden inspiration, he sits up and twists his legs over; he is now sitting on the edge of the bed, Jimmy standing in front of him, his body close enough to smell. They smell like each other now, coated with each other. Thomas runs his hand over Jimmy's taut belly, still covered with Thomas' seed.

'Why don't you read something?' Thomas suggests, kissing Jimmy's stomach and tasting himself.

Jimmy flicks through the pages quickly. 'Any preferences?'

'Whatever takes your fancy.'

'I can think of something that takes my fancy,' Jimmy answers, glancing down at Thomas who is still kissing him gently. 'But it's not in this book.'

'I trust you'll find something. You know how much I love to hear you read. How _grateful_ I'll be,' Thomas promises, dropping his voice to a hushed whisper and glancing down, almost demurely, to Jimmy's crotch. Predictably, the footman starts to stir and harden, his breath catching in his throat. Thomas smiles. _Oh, to be young!_

Jimmy clears his throat and settles on a page.

'They flee from me that sometime did me seek,' Jimmy starts, his voice rich and husky.

_You fled from me and now you seek me, _Thomas thinks, settling his hand on Jimmy's hips lightly and dipping his tongue in his navel.

'With naked foot, stalking in my chamber.'

_With naked _everything_ stalking in my chamber_, Thomas corrects, his eyes skimming over every inch of skin approvingly. Every inch of it is perfect, his flesh sculpted by an angel of an artist.

Thomas gets up quietly and stands behind Jimmy.

'I have seen them gentle, tame and meek,' Jimmy says, his head falling to one side to allow Thomas to kiss it.

_Ah, how meek you are under my hands. The world would never believe it if they could see you now._

Thomas obligingly kisses Jimmy's neck languidly, finding the sensitive spots with the satisfaction of knowing that he is the only one on Earth who knows where those secret places are. This close to Jimmy's face, he can hear the shift in his breathing, a fluttering of the eyelashes as his eyes want to close.

'That now are wild and do not remember.'

_You can certainly be wild. You pretend to be in control – don't you remember bucking like a wild animal, begging for more._

Thomas traces a hand down Jimmy's spine, kissing his shoulders and feeling the muscles twitch beneath his lips.

'That sometimes they put themselves in danger.'

_We are in danger. As much as we pretend, we risk our freedom every night. Yet you are here willingly._

Thomas kisses harder, then bites, snaking his arm around Jimmy's firm, muscular waist. How could anybody crave the daintiness of a female waist when this powerful beauty exists?

Jimmy lets out a soft cry.

'Keep reading,' Thomas instructs him.

'To take bread at my hand,' Jimmy moans.

_You can have everything that my hand has to offer. All I own is yours._ Thomas lowers his hands and grips Jimmy's hips again, kissing the top of Jimmy's backbone.

'And now they range.' Jimmy says, twitching as though he himself wants to range.

_But you're not going anywhere, are you?_

'Busily seeking with continual change.'

_You don't have to seek anymore – we've found each other._

Thomas kisses softly all the way down his back until he is kneeling, licking the dimples he finds there.

'Thanked in fortune it hath been otherwise twenty times better.'

_Nothing could be better than you. Do you know how much my other lovers pale in comparison? They were awkward, clumsy, mediocre things and you are an angel upon the Earth._

Jimmy sighs again in between the line as Thomas' tongue drops down in the dents above his arse and laps hungrily. Almost unconsciously, he leans forward slightly to give Thomas better access.

_So eager_! he thinks affectionately and places a chaste kiss on each cheek.

'But once in special, in thin array after a pleasant guise,' Jimmy mutters. He is swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing impatiently.

_I am special – but only for you, only because you deserve they very best_. Thomas stands back up, ignoring Jimmy's sullen sigh of disappointment, and stands in front of the footman. Jimmy's is fully hard by now, the tip of his cock centimetres away from Thomas' stomach. Thomas must resist the urge to rub himself against it.

'When her loose gown from her shoulders did fall.'

_I remember the first time you let your clothes fall for me, blushing but proud because you knew that you were beautiful and you knew that I would appreciate that beauty exactly as it was meant to be appreciated._

Thomas lifts Jimmy's right wrist to his mouth and kisses it, turning it around in his hand like a treasure. When he is certain that he has tasted the entire thing, he kisses along his inner arm, tickling the sensitive skin and knowing that Jimmy is struggling not to laugh. He eagerly kisses his elegant collarbone – Jimmy switches the book to his other hand, allowing Thomas to continue the journey along his other arm.

'And she caught me in her arms long and small.'

_How long I waited to have you in my arms – and how you were worth the wait!_

Thomas ducks down and grazes Jimmy's nipple. This time, the younger man cries out more loudly and Thomas raises a finger to his lips to remind him to be quiet. Jimmy obligingly bites down on his lip as Thomas' tongue swirls a circle around his right nipple.

'Keep reading,' Thomas urges.

Jimmy takes a deep breath and his voice comes out ragged.

'Therewithall sweetly did me kiss.'

_Your kisses are very sweet – your mouth right now is begging to be kissed._

Thomas drops down to Jimmy's stomach and relishes the hard muscles there, kissing around Jimmy's cock deliberately. He has always loved to torture.

'And softly said, "Dear heart, how like you this?",' Jimmy whispers, his eyes flicking frantically between Thomas and the text.

_There's no need to ask how you like this because it's written all over your face. Do you know how expressive you are when you're aroused? I'll have to show you in a mirror some time. You'll be horrified at the wanton desperation in your eyes._

Thomas kisses one hip; as he switches to the other, he allows his neck to graze Jimmy's erection, marking him with a wet swipe. Jimmy whimpers helplessly.

'It was no dream: I lay broad waking,' Jimmy murmured.

_None of my dreams – and believe me, I had plenty – compared to the reality of you._

Thomas kisses his knee before slowly making his way up Jimmy's inner thigh and watching Jimmy's expression crinkle comically as he neared the mark.

'But all is turned thorough my gentleness.'

_Shall I be gentle with you tonight? Or shall I make you scream?_

Thomas sucks and bites at Jimmy's inner thigh, marking him with red circles of love where no one will see, claiming him as his property. He knows how Jimmy loves to be bitten like this: his cock is twitching and leaking as proof. Jimmy's eyes screw themselves shut and he gasps.

'Keep reading,' Thomas reminds.

'Into a strange fashion of forsaking.'

_What would you forsake for me? Societal acceptance? Children? Access to a mythical heaven? Why would you when we have an earthly heaven right here? _

Thomas strokes Jimmy's bottom as he kisses his hips, circling near, very near his erection but not touching – not even when Jimmy's hand drops down and tries to direct Thomas' head towards it.

'Naughty!' Thomas tuts, biting into Jimmy's hip.

'And I have leave to go of her goodness,' he mutters, biting his lip again very provocatively.

_That's right, leave go of your goodness and embrace this which they call a sin. What do know, calling love a sin?_

Thomas relents and flicks his pink tongue onto Jimmy's cock, tasting it. Jimmy moans, too loudly, his breathing torn to pieces.

'And she also, to use newfanglesness,' Jimmy says, his voice shuddering.

_If you abandon yourself to me, I will abandon myself to you. Oh wait, I did that the second I laid my eyes on you._

He sucks the salty liquid off Jimmy's slit, humming; he knows that the vibrations send Jimmy mad. The footman chokes. It doesn't look as though he'll get to the end.

Thomas sits back onto his heels and shakes his head disapprovingly at Jimmy.

'Keep reading. I won't ask you again.'

'But since I so kindly am served,' he moans.

_I'll be kind. I can be so kind, and I am here to serve you._

He takes Jimmy in his mouth, lovingly fitting the entire length in; it throbs instantly, threatening to come.

'I would fain know what she hath deserved.'

_We deserve this. No matter what people think, we deserve it._

Thomas pulls back as Jimmy finishes in both senses. He slams the book shut and comes, his seed covering Thomas' neck. Jimmy has been the only one that Thomas has ever let do that to him, the only man he has ever felt safe enough with to allow that.

Jimmy moans in pleasure, throwing his head back and digging his nails into the back of Thomas' neck. After a few seconds, he hands the book to Thomas.

'It's your turn to read.' 


End file.
